1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for a cathode luminescence light source. Cathode luminescence involves the emission of non-thermal light occurring at low temperatures. In general, cathode luminescence is caused by the impact of energetic electrons upon a solid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Luminescence is light from non-thermal sources of energy, which can take place at normal and lower temperatures. As mentioned above, luminescence is caused by the impact of energetic electrons upon a solid. These electron impacts can generate dislocations in the lattice of the solid that is subsequently occupied by an electron, which forms an F-center. These F-centers are then excited through absorption of energy. De-excitation of the electrons results in the emission of photons thereby producing the luminescence.
Presently, a broadband emission is typically achieved via black bodies. Black body filament sources require operation at very high temperatures and consequently have inherent lifetime limitations. Temperatures in such sources are achieved typically by resistive heating which is not particularly efficient as well. High pressure lamps, which utilize pressure broadening, are also used to achieve broad band profiles. Such lamps utilize high pressure arcs and are not readily implementable in compact electronic devices. Additionally, handling requirements prevail (bulbs can explode if mishandled). As a result of these characteristics, such prior art solutions cannot be used for certain lighting applications. Therefore, there is a need for a device and method which provides a broadband spectrum which achieves intense luminescence, while utilizing very low voltages. The present invention provides a high intensity emission and blackbody-like profile similar to solar light. At the same time, the present invention does not require high pressure or high temperature to achieve a continuous radiation profile